


High School Never Ends.

by DeithyWinchester, rordon_gamsay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeithyWinchester/pseuds/DeithyWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rordon_gamsay/pseuds/rordon_gamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas woke up to a rather loud bashing on his bedroom door.<br/>"Castiel, You better be getting ready!" He was in such a sleepy haze, it took him a few long moments to figure out it was Michael who was speaking to him.<br/>"Of course, Brother." He replied quickly and jumped out of bed, popping all the sleep-stiffened bones. Something in the back of his mind was telling him there was something he had to today.<br/>"First day of school, Castiel! Try to make friends." And just like that, he was reminded. School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends.

Cas woke up to a rather loud bashing on his bedroom door.  
"Castiel, You better be getting ready!" He was in such a sleepy haze, it took him a few long moments to figure out it was Michael who was speaking to him.  
"Of course, Brother." He replied quickly and jumped out of bed, popping all the sleep-stiffened bones. Something in the back of his mind was telling him there was something he had to today.  
"First day of school, Castiel! Try to make friends." And just like that, he was reminded. School.

Castiel could hear the floorboards moving as his brother padded back downstairs. He looked into the near-empty wardrobe, reflecting on what Michael had just said.  
'Of course I wont make friends.' He thought. He never had been able to, really. Out of all the schools they'd moved to, he'd managed a grand total of one friend, Anna, but it wasn't long until his mother died and his father relocated them somewhere even more dismal. That friendship had lasted a week and a half, tops, after he moved. She was a popular girl. She got a new best friend before he'd even gotten into the next state and forgotten he'd ever existed.  
"Its not like I need friends anyway." He told himself for the hundredth time that week. He was almost convinced. Almost. He'd always had his fictional characters to keep him company. Castiel was those people who found better company in a book than in the real world. It was like an escapism.

With a sigh he headed to the bathroom, which is unusually free this time in the morning. After an icy cold shower, (Which, unfortunately is what you what you get if you sleep in in this household), he got dressed into his best clothes and headed downstairs. He ignored the breakfast spread over the kitchen table. He wasn't hungry. He was nervous. Will this school join the long list of ones he'd been bullied out of? Probably.  
'No point dwelling on it.' He thought. 'Might as well get it over with.' The sooner he could get it done and get home to finish 'The Fault In Our Stars' the better!  
He snatched up his school bag and tan trenchcoat on the way out and began the short walk to his new school…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deaaaaan!" Came a whine through his bedroom door. Dean's answering growl made Sam fall silent for a second. Only for a second. "We've gone five minutes before we gotta leave! We'll be laaate!" Poor little Sam was eager to get to school, as always. Dean sighed heavily and forced his body to move, to roll off the bed. He somehow landed on his feet and stood swaying for a second before stepping forward.  
"I gotta shower." Dean mumbled, sleepily as he pulled his bedroom door open and began to head towards the bathroom.  
"No!" Sam literally leaped into his way. "We don't have time!"  
Dean grunted in response and trudged back to his room to change into something more school-appropriate. 

He barely had time to grab a handful of cereal out of the near-empty box before Sam was Sqwarking, having a hissy fit, trying to push Dean, still half-asleep, out the front door. Eventually, he gave in, grabbing his car keys and his bag and tromping out to his car, Sam following on his heels.  
"Jeez, Sammy. You're actin' like a puppy that's been let out for a car ride. Tone it down, it's too early for this." Dean grumbled, climbing into his mint-condition '67 Chevy Impala.  
"High School, Dean! The best years of your life!" Sam chirped back. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Whoever told you that is fulla' shit."  
Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean was quick to shove whatever cereal he had left in his hand into Sam's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

The rest of the drive was silent apart from the quiet humming of the radio and Sam's deliberately loud crunching of Dean's cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please Review kindly, as this is our first ever fic.


End file.
